


morning, sunshine

by nobodysusername



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, happy pride month everybody, this is cute and intended to warm ur soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysusername/pseuds/nobodysusername
Summary: Light is filtering through the soft, flimsy curtains and casting stripes of glowing warmth onto Tommy’s exposed back. He sighs, shifting into the sun’s affection, face obscured by his bent arm. David just looks at him.





	morning, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments, kudos, critique, are all welcome & appreciated! pretty wild how all over the place i've been re: fandoms huh

Light is filtering through the soft, flimsy curtains and casting stripes of glowing warmth onto Tommy’s exposed back. He sighs, shifting into the sun’s affection, face obscured by his bent arm. David just looks at him.

David’s been awake for a while now—he’s gone for his morning run, put away last night’s dishes (quietly), and folded some laundry—so he’s surprised and pleased that Tommy’s still asleep. Sleep doesn’t come easy to him, David knows; it doesn’t come easy to most mutants in their age bracket. And though David may be biased, he thinks the hand Tommy’s been dealt in life can’t have helped with his present insomniac tendencies.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, surveying the domesticity before him, David’s thankful for the parts of his life that the conflicts of the past didn’t ravage.

Just as David reaches to pull the duvet up over Tommy’s dimpled lower back, Tommy stirs, curling into himself. David changes the direction of his movement, drawing his fingers through Tommy’s soft hair. It’s not the undercut of his early hero days, but it’s still a nice length, in David’s opinion.

Tommy sighs, tilting his head back into David’s touch. “Don’t stop,” he says, voice rough with sleep. “Feels so nice.”

David rolls his eyes but keeps raking his fingers through Tommy’s hair, pulling his legs up onto the mattress for better access. “How’d you sleep?” he asks. He always asks.

“You know,” Tommy says, like he always does. He elaborates, “I had a nightmare I think, early on. But when I woke up, you were there, and everything was fine.”

Tommy doesn’t always admit to nightmares or flashbacks, but when he does he speaks with candor. David admires that about him, though he’d like it if Tommy shared more often.

Even though he’s already more or less dressed for the day, David lies down, tugging the sheets up over himself and Tommy. Then, he lets his free hand and arm curl around Tommy, protective. He presses a kiss to the back of Tommy’s neck, chaste.

“That’s gay, man,” Tommy says, his voice a whisper. David can hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah,” David answers. “Or it’s bi.”

“These jokes are so outdated. I’m out of touch with youth humor.”

David rolls his eyes and says into Tommy’s shoulder, “You’re twenty-two. Your sense of humor is fine for your age.”

Tommy tries to turn his head to look at David, but eventually gives up, answering with, “I don’t know that you’re the expert on humor, Mr. Dad Jokes.”

“Expertise is my trade, though. What choice do you have but to defer to me?”

David laughs at the indignant sound Tommy makes, and Tommy doesn’t offer a rebuttal.

They lie together, just enjoying the enveloping safety of the sunny bedroom and the soft sheets, for several more minutes. Eventually Tommy gathers the willpower to roll over, facing David. David likes just looking at Tommy like this, the openness of his face in the mornings, the vulnerability right there on the surface. David cups the side of Tommy’s face with one hand, and Tommy leans into it. His eyes shine, alert.

“I’ll never get tired of you,” David says, overcome with a wave of something hot in his chest.

Tommy grins at him. His cheeks are pink. “You’re not bad company, yourself,” he says softly. And though Tommy’s said it before, and they’ve lived together for almost a year now, David’s heart still hums like it did the first time Tommy said that version of “I love you.”


End file.
